Nikushimi to Fukushuu
by Mangetsuko
Summary: Harry Potter, le Golden Boy de Gryffondor, le Survivant, l'Elu,... Qu'en est-il réellement? Qui est vraiment Harry Potter? Quand le masque tombe, que des vérités sont avouées, quand les souvenirs remontent à la surface... "Je leurs ferais subir les pires souffrances, tous les maux de la Terre s'abattrons sur eux... Ils payeront chèrement pour ce qu'ils ont osé faire à ma famille!"
1. Prologue

**Nikushimi to Fukushuu**

Chapitre 1 : Prologue

Le clair de lune éclairait d'une douce lueur la tour d'astronomie. Une frêle silhouette était appuyée contre la rambarde. Le jeune garçon de quinze ans observait son sang coulait de sa large plaie où était écrit « Je ne dois pas dire de mensonges. », phrase que cette sale bonne femme d'Ombrage lui avait dis d'écrire avec une plume à sang. Le liquide rouge symbole de la vie gouttait sur sa peau diaphane, passant entre ses longs et maigres doigts avant de tomber dans les plusieurs dizaine de mètre qui séparaient le haut de la tour et le sol.

La fraîcheur de cette nuit d'automne le faisait frissonner mais il ne s'en souciait pas. Ses pensées étaient tournées vers ses amis. Pas ces idiots hypocrites de gryffondors. Non. Vers ses véritable amis, ceux qui l'avaient sauvé, ceux qui le tenaient dans leurs bras, ceux qui séchaient ses larmes ,ceux avec qui il partageait ses sourires, ceux qui l'aimaient pour ce qu'il était, et non pour sa richesse et sa renommée.

Perdu dans ses réflexions, il ne sentit pas quelque chose coulait sur sa peau. Il porta sa main jusqu'à sa joue. Des larmes. Il pleurait. Repenser à tout cela faisait monter en lui une tristesse infinie mais aussi une rage et une envie de vengeance incommensurable ! Ceux qui lui avaient prix ses amis payeraient cher, très cher ! Même si il devait encore supporter ces imbéciles de sorciers imbus d'eux-même, il apprendrait tout ce qu'i savoir ! Autant sur les moyens de les tuer que sur les méthodes de torture les plus infâmes et les plus douloureuses existantes...

Si beaucoup pensaient que Harry Potter était un ange tombé du ciel pour résoudre tous leurs problème à leurs place pendant qu'ils se tournaient les pouces, ils sauront bien vite que Le-Preux-Chevalier-Saint-Potter-Le-Survivant pouvait se montrer pire que les plus grands criminels du monde entier...

**Salut tout le monde ! Voici un histoire sur notre sorcier préféré qui me tenait vraiment à cœur ! Pour le rating, je mets M car je compte écrire des scène de tortures et de combats très détaillées... Peut-être un lemon aussi. Pis y'aura du yaoi. Et peut-être du yuri. Voir des couples à trois. Donc, vous êtes prévenus ! Une review pour la jeune auteure qui espère que ce qu'elle écrit n'est pas si mauvais qu'elle le pense ? (Crystal : quand je disais que t'étais cinglée... Moi : Chut ! Si les gens te voient, ils vont s'enfuir en pensant que je suis folle !... Oh ben non, revenez, quoi...)**

**Booooonnnn ! J'ai plus qu'une chose à dire : Tchuss !**


	2. Chapter 2

**Nikushimi to Fukushuu**

**Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartiens, tout est à JKR (la chanceuse!)**

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 2 :<span>

_Courir, il devait courir ! Toujours plus vite ! Plus vite ! Il fallait qu'il soit plus rapide ! Plus rapide que sont horrible cousin et ses amis ! Plus vite, plus vite !_

_Telles étaient les pensées d'un petit garçon aux cheveux noirs. Il devait courir le plus vite et le plus loin possible pour ne pas être battu par son cousin Dudley et sa bande. Cela faisait bien deux heures qu'il courait sans relâche, sans regarder derrière lui. Il était épuisé._

_L'enfant ne vit pas la racine de l'arbre. Il tomba et, malgré lui, ne réussit pas à se relever. La seule chose qu'il pu faire était d'attendre les coups, la respiration sifflante. Il entendait des bruits de pas. Dudley et son gang n'allaient pas le louper..._

_~*O*~_

_Marie était une jeune femme tout à fait normale. Elle vivait à une dizaine de kilomètres des quartiers résidentiels de Privet Drive, et à moins d'une heure de route de Londres. Sa maison était son bars/karaoké/restaurant/hôtel situé un peu à l'écart de toute civilisation. Il était entouré d'arbres en tous genres, un chemin de terre menant jusqu'à l'entrée de devant. À l'arrière se trouvait encore la forêt mais aussi une parcelle de terrain utilisé pour les fruits, légumes et fleurs que Marie aimait cultiver. Plus loin, un gigantesque lac faisait le plaisir des quelques enfants qui connaissaient cet Eden._

_Marie elle-même faisait penser au paradis. Ses cheveux noirs raides descendaient jusqu'à ses épaules et ses beau yeux étaient bleu comme le ciel. Elle avait une trentaine d'années et était plutôt petite mais tout le monde lui obéissait et la respectait. Elle était d'une gentillesse et d'une douceur infinies._

_Aujourd'hui, elle était seule dans son bars. Pas de clients, pas d'enfants, aucun de ses jeunes frères et sœurs. Elle décida de sortir. Après tout, ce n'était pas tout les jours qu'elle pouvait avoir un instant de paix._

_Elle portait des sandales à talons noires, un jeans bleu clair, un débardeur blanc et une chemise à carreaux rouges et blancs ouverte. Elle prit son sac en cuir rouge, sortit du bar en fermant la porte à clef et se mit à chantonner :_

_« Sakura, sakura, __no-yama no sato mo, __mi-watasu kagiri, __kasumi ka kumo ka, __asahi ni... oh ? »_

_Elle s'arrêta. Une petite et frêle silhouette était étendu sur le sol, la respiration sifflante. Elle s'avança puis s'agenouilla à ses côtés._

_« Chibi-kun? Oi, chibi-kun, daijôbu desu ka? demanda-t-elle. »_

_L'enfant leva la tête et la regarda. Marie se sentit fondre devant ses magnifiques yeux émeraudes qui, pourtant, ne reflétaient que douleur, tristesse et désespoir. Elle le prit donc dans ses bras avec bienveillance et se releva. Le garçon se tendit mais, voyant que la belle femme ne lui voulait pas de mal, il se laissa faire._

_« Oi, chibi-kun, anata wa nan desu ka ? questionna-t-elle encore._

_- D-désolé, je.. je ne comprends pas, murmura-t-il._

_- Oh, bien sûr, désolé ! Tu ne parles pas japonais, évidemment ! Je voudrais savoir comment tu t'appelles. Moi, c'est Marie! dit-elle avec joie._

_- J-je suis Ha-Harry._

_- Okay, Harry-kun ! Fit joyeusement la jeune femme à l'enfant qui sourit doucement, je t'emmène chez moi, pour te soigner, d'accord ? »_

_Le garçon hocha la tête et Marie sourit elle aussi puis le conduisit dans son chez-soi._

_« Sakura, sakura_

_no-yama no sato mo_

_mi-watasu kagiri_

_kasumi ka kumo ka_

_asahi ni niô_

_sakura, sakura_

_hana-zakari_

_sakura, sakura_

_yayoi no sora wa_

_mi-watasu kagiri_

_kasumi ka kumo ka_

_nioi no izuru_

_iza ya iza ya_

_mi ni yutan. »_

_Harry s'endormit, bercé par la sublime voix de sa gardienne._

_Marie, elle, déposa l'enfant dans un des lit de l'infirmerie et le soigna. Quand elle eût fini, elle s'allongea, épuisée, dans un lit près du jeune garçon et s'endormit._

_~*O*~_

L'adolescent se trouvait dans la salle de bain des garçons de gryffondor. Il se regarda dans le miroir. Sa peau était très pâle, trop pâle. Ses yeux, rouges et gonflés. Ses cheveux noirs, encore plus en bataille qu'habituellement. Ses joues, creuses et recouvertes de traces de larmes. Ses yeux, vides. Son corps, maigres et semblant fragile, trop petit et faible. Ses vêtements, trop grands et abîmés.

Mais personne ne le remarquait.

Et, dans un sens, tant mieux pour lui. Qui pourrait se méfier d'un héro dont on pensait qu'il avait tout ? Mais si cela le détruisait de plus en plus, l'indifférence générale par rapport à son vrai lui le protégeait de ces crétins qui pensaient qu'il les sauverait. Non, tout ce qui contait pour lui était sa vengeance. Personne ne se mettrait en travers de son chemin.

Il sortit de la salle de bain et alla dans la salle commune. Ses « amis » l'attendaient déjà. Eux non plus ne remarquaient rien. Lui remarquait tout. Ginny a encore un nouveau petit copain, on est en octobre et c'est déjà son septième. Ron n'a pas prit que des centimètres, il a prit du poids mais veut perdre ses kilos en trop pour plaire à Hermione qui n' a d'yeux que pour un gars de serdaigle, un certain Julien Hofeman. Cela fit ricaner Harry en silence.

Ils arrivèrent devant la grande salle et s'assirent à leur table. Le petit-déjeuner se déroula comme d'habitude : Ron s'empiffrait et rigolait la bouche pleine, Hermione l'engueulait quand elle ne regardait pas Julien en douce (chose que seul Harry remarqua, encore une fois), Ginny passait du temps avec son imbécile de petit copain. Bref, encore une horriblement longue journée à supporter en perspective pour le brun.

Sauf que... Il reçu une lettre. Personne ne le vit. C'était forcement une sorte d'illusion destinée à faire disparaître un objet à la vue de tous à par celle de la personne visée. Le garçon ne connaissait qu'un homme capable de faire ça. Mais pourquoi ? Que se passait-il pour qu'ils prennent le risque de lui écrire et donc de lui foutre en l'air sa couverture ?!

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà le premier chapitre ! Pour ceux qui n'auraient pas compris, le début en italique est un souvenir. Il ne se passe pas grand chose dans ce chapitre mais dans le prochain...<strong>

**Merci à cathy pour sa review et ses encouragements ! À plus !**

**Oh, est je vous propose un jeu : savez-vous ce que signifie le titre de mon histoire ?**


End file.
